Employee Benefits
by Berry-N-Chill
Summary: Anna has had a crush on her boss for the longest time. How will she react to find out Elsa wants her as well, and more? Warning: g!p, sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose, leaning back in her chair sighing.

"Please tell me that was the last one Rapunzel," she begged to her secretary.

The brunette shook her head simply and looked down at her iPad, "Nope! You have one more to go, a girl named Anna Summers."

Elsa groaned, her annoyance growing with each passing second. You see, Elsa Frost is the Chief Marketing Officer of the Arendelle Corporation. Her job consists of creating new ways to throw around the company's brand to customers and business partners alike. Another part of her job was interviewing new and potential employees on the regular. Her department just recently lost several workers so it was time to begin the hiring process yet again, and Elsa hated it.

For the last four hours, the blonde has been sitting at her desk, looking over applications while she's questioned at _least_ three dozen candidates so far. Every person seemed to be just like the last. They would boast about their degrees, about how creative their thinking was, and how they would "make an excellent fit for the company."

It took everything out of the blonde not to roll her eyes each time she heard that line.

"Are you ready for her Elsa?" her secretary asked.

Elsa merely nodded and sat in a proper position in her chair, trying not to look as bored as she was. Rapunzel left her office, and only seconds later did Elsa hear a gentle knock on her door. Elsa called for the person to enter and was pleasantly surprised by the spectacle in front of her.

A woman with red hair walked through the door, wearing a summer green sweater, and white dress pants. She had striking teal eyes and a rather beautiful face that was dotted in faint freckles. She took a few steps towards Elsa's desk, opening her mouth in an attempt to introduce herself.

"Hi there, I'm-"

The girl's voice was cut off as she tripped over her own feet, squeaking as she fell forward, and barely stopped herself in time by grabbing on to Elsa's guest chair. The CMO covered her mouth, trying not to giggle at the poor girl, who was now red as a tomato from embarrassment.

She quickly stood up, straightening her rumpled sweater before fumbling with her hands and sputtering out an apology.

"I- I'm sorry about that, I'm usually not that clumsy! Well, I mean I _am_ pretty clumsy most of the time, but that's really only when I get nervous. Okay, even when I'm not nervous I'm still clumsy, but it gets worse when I'm under pressure. Not that I'm under a lot of pressure now, well actually I kinda am considering this is an interview for a job, a job interview I am really grateful for by the way! Thank you so much by the way for- "

The redhead stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Elsa's bewildered face.

"I uh, I'm just gonna stop talking now. Sorry I ramble a lot. I'm Anna by the way!" She blustered, extending her hand for Elsa to shake.

Elsa stared at the woman for a second too long and stood up quickly, shaking her hand, and introducing herself, "Welcome Anna, I'm Elsa. Elsa Frost. It's a pleasure to meet you," The blonde was slightly surprised to find herself actually meaning those words for once today, "and don't worry, I understand. That was rather cute." Whatever color that was slowly leaving Anna's cheeks quickly returned at the comment, and Elsa bit her tongue, not realizing what she had said until it was too late.

"Um, please sit!" the CMO gestured to the chair in front of her desk, and the redhead quickly, but delicately sat down. Elsa followed suit and grabbed Anna's application, clearing her throat.

"Let's begin shall we?"

* * *

**4 months later**

Anna nervously fumbled with the hem of her skirt, her feet constantly shifting in the rising elevator. The redhead was currently on her way to the 68th floor of the building, to Miss Frost's office as usual.

Ever since Anna started working for the company, she would frequently visit the CMO's floor quite regularly. Anna worked several floors below the blonde and had various jobs working in her department. Some weeks she would be focusing on new branding for the company, others she would be helping negotiate deals between business partners, and would occasionally get to design the advertisements for a new product.

There always seemed to be something new to do each week. Although, Anna did have a recurring duty that never seemed to go away.

About two weeks into her employment, Miss Frost put Anna in charge of sending up status reports on her floor, even though she was the newest member of the team. At first, Anna would just send a quick email to her boss, but after the first month, Miss Frost required Anna to deliver her reports in person.

The redhead didn't understand one bit as to why the CMO would want that, considering she was dubbed, '_The Ice Queen_' by all of Anna's co-workers. Apparently, Miss Frost gave off a cold businesswoman vibe to all of the staff except her own secretary, Rapunzel. Anna also heard rumors from her new friend, Kristoff, that Miss Frost would crack the whip, so to speak, on workers who wasted time or weren't proficient at their job.

Kristoff swears up and down that every time Miss Frost fires someone, they end up coming back to their desks in tears from a very cruel and aggressive meeting with the CMO.

Anna herself has never seen any sign of Miss Frost behaving in such a manner. The two women got along well at her interview, so much so that Anna was hired on the spot. Every time the redhead went up to give her report, Miss Frost treated her with respect, although Anna gets a small feeling that she's like a small animal being watched by a ravenous wildcat sometimes.

Just like any office though, rumors started to spread, stating that Miss Frost was giving the redhead "special treatment" or that Anna was her favorite employee. Anna denied such accusations, but couldn't help but feel that they might be right. Miss Frost did seem to take a liking to her, as the CMO would often call Anna up to perform tasks such as fixing her computer or giving her personal advice on a business deal. Anna was flattered at first, but more often than not, Miss Frost's computer problems could be solved with a simple click of a button, followed by ten minutes of chatting before Anna scurried off back to her desk.

Despite the rumors and odd jobs, Anna secretly loved going to the blondes office. She would never admit it to anyone, for fear of spreading more unnecessary gossip, but Anna had developed a serious crush on her employer. She hadn't meant to, honest, but the feelings she had for the blonde had just sort of, well happened. Every time the phone by her computer rang, Anna would snatch it up instantly, hoping she would hear that lovely voice on the other line. Truth is, ever since her interview with the CMO, Anna had been smitten with her, often observing the other woman's features when she wasn't looking, or swooning whenever Miss Frost laughed, making the redhead's heart flutter at the heavenly melody. Anna's favorite part of her interactions with her boss was when the blonde would greet her with the warmest smile Anna had ever seen.

Anna blushed at all of Elsa's wonderful characteristics, clearing her mind of such thoughts as she heard the soft ding of the elevator signaling her that she had arrived at the 68th floor. Stepping out, files in hand, Anna was greeted by Rapunzel, who was sitting behind her large desk, sporting a pair of headphones.

The brunette woman lifted the right side of her Beats so she could hear herself talk. "Hey, Anna! No need to knock, just walk on in!" Anna murmured her thanks before Rapunzel returned to her comfortable position in her chair, with her feet kicked up and no more work to do for the day.

Anna slowly opened the door to the rather large room before her. Even though she had entered it so many times before, each entrance felt like her first. The redheads' eyes looked at the empty desk sitting straight across from the door, confusing Anna as Miss Frost was always seen in her chair.

Anna glanced around the room, only to finally see the blonde woman standing in front of the large glass windows on the left side of the room. Her back was turned as gazed upon the city skyline and Anna was greeted with the lovely sight of the CMO's curves, as her suit pants and jacket hugged her body nicely.

Anna cleared her throat to get Miss Frost's attention, stepping inside the room, and closing the door behind her. The businesswoman turned her upper body to see her employee standing at the door, as awkwardly as ever. "Anna, come in, and please- lock the door behind you."

The redhead cocked an eyebrow in confusion but did as she was told and turned the lock until a small click was heard.

"Miss Frost, I have the report you requested, and the other files that you-"

"Thank you very much, Anna, just leave them on the desk please, and come join me." The CMO interrupted, as politely as possible.

Anna gulped and walked over to the large desk, gently placing the folders in front of Miss Frost's monitor before shyly approaching the woman by the windows. Anna stood about two feet from the woman's side, looking down at the midday traffic below them.

"How are you doing today Anna?" The blonde inquired, sounding curious but also… something else Anna couldn't quite put her finger on. Her employer's voice sounded different somehow.

_Maybe she's sick?_

"I-I'm doing well today Miss Frost, how about yourself?"

"Very well thank you, and please Anna, call me Elsa."

Anna's eyes widened at the request, for she never believed she would earn the privilege of calling Miss Frost by her first name.

_Elsa, God that name is so sexy_

"Oh! O-okay, thank you Miss- I mean Elsa!" she stuttered.

Elsa chuckled, turning her body, and her attention to her employee. "Would you like a drink?" she said motioning to the small bar on the other side of the room.

_I'm going to need about ten whiskeys to get through this conversation I feel like_ Anna thought.

"Um, no thank you. I don't think it's a good idea for me to drink while at work." the redhead turned her down politely. Elsa nodded understandingly before sauntering over to the counter that held various forms of alcohol.

"How long have you worked here now Anna?" The blonde didn't face her as she began to pour herself a small helping of scotch. Anna moved over to Elsa's location, trying not to ogle at the taller woman's hips.

"Next Monday I think will be my four-month anniversary."

Elsa took a sip of her drink, clearly lost in thought.

"You've been an exemplary worker Anna, much to my surprise. Most newcomers here take about a year before they finally get into the groove of how everything operates around this building, but it feels like it took you only a month." Anna smiled at the compliment, about to express her gratitude before Elsa continued on. "Always on time, never negative or pessimistic. I'd like to say you are my best worker,"

Elsa continued to shower her employee with compliments, but Anna had a bad feeling creeping up her spine.

_Why do I feel like there's going to be a 'but' coming up? Oh shit, she's not gonna fire me, is she!? Was this because I took that stapler from the supply closet home? I brought it back I swear!_

"And I would very much like to take you out to dinner."

_Wait, what?_

Anna's eyes bugged out of their sockets as her brain registered the blondes words. Elsa was looking at the shorter girl calmly, with a hint of something else twinkling in her eyes.

"Y-you wanna ha-have d-dinner with me?" Anna asked in a small voice, almost barely audible. Elsa smiled and placed her drink on the counter, taking one of Anna's hands in her own.

"Yes, I really do. And not so much in a working manner, more like a _romantic_ date."

Anna felt herself melt at the words, her mind turning to straight mush as her boss confirmed her agenda.

_Elsa wants to go on a romantic date! With me!?_

The redhead's mind was all over the place, she couldn't find the right words to say yes, as she was almost sure this was a dream.

"Anna?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes! I would love that so much!" The redhead answered overly enthusiastic.

Elsa grinned at the girl's answer, clearly pleased with the outcome of her proposal.

"I'm so glad." she started, ever so slightly licking her lower lips. "If I'm being honest, I've wanted to ask you out for quite some time." Anna flushed at the statement and notice the blonde's blue eyes briefly looked the redhead up and down.

_Is… Is she checking me out?_

"You look very lovely today." Elsa _purred_. Anna shivered at her words as she looked down at herself, remembering her new attire. Before she started this job, Anna was more accustomed to sweaters and suit pants, but after frequent visits to Elsa's office, she decided to spice her closet up a bit. Anna's skirt reached her mid-thigh, and hung to her curves snugly, while her buttoned-up shirt was undone just enough to show a bit of her cleavage.

"T-thank you Miss- Elsa!" Anna corrected.

"Miss Elsa huh? I like it." The blonde chuckled. The CMO stepped closer to her employee, so they stood mere inches apart. "Shall I pick you up at eight?"

Anna gulped and nodded her head, too entranced by the other woman to speak.

"Good, I'm looking forward to it. Maybe I could also take you home for dessert?"

_Sweet Jesus _

Anna felt her knees wobble as the blonde closed the distance between them, their bodies nearly melding together.

"I-I-I-I think that w-would be nice." Anna breathed, her body flushing from head to toe. Her heart rate spiked when she saw those blue eyes dilate in what could only be described as sheer _want_.

Elsa chuckled wickedly, leaning her forehead on Anna's.

"Or perhaps we could have dessert now?"

Anna shuddered, gasping at the suggestion.

_Oh fuck, is she talking about sex? What the hell are you talking about Anna, of course, she's talking about sex!_

"W-what about work?" Elsa shook her head and leaned in planted a gentle kiss on the employees' lips. It was so pure, Anna hadn't expected to moan, but damn she couldn't help herself. Anna placed her hands on the blonde's chest, tilting her body for extra support. Elsa snaked her hands around Anna's hips, squeezing ever so slightly at her curves. The CMO was the first to initiate the use of the tongue, slipping hers into Anna's wanting mouth.

Elsa's hands began to wander around, finding a home right on the redheads' ass. This time, Elsa gave a hearty squeeze with her right hand before moving them slightly lower. Anna felt a sudden pressure on the back of her thighs and squeaked as she found herself being lifted from the ground, her lips slightly parting from the blondes.

Elsa began walking across the room, carrying the employee as if she weighed nothing, before setting her down in between Elsa's large chair and desk. Anna kicked off her heels, knowing she would more than likely roll her ankle due to how shaky her legs were. Anna began to fight back with her tongue, pushing out Elsa's in exchange for entrance to her employer's mouth.

Unfortunately, Elsa broke the kiss before Anna had the chance to explore the foreign territory. Anna looked disgruntled and nearly protested at the lack of lip on lip action, only to have her body turned around, and bent over the desk in one swift motion.

She was fairly surprised at how quickly she found herself in this position, and how willingly she was to be there. Elsa began to run her hands up and down Anna's back, the thin piece of fabric that is Anna's shirt separating their much-needed skin on skin contact. Despite the barrier between them, Elsa's fingers felt astonishing.

"Anna, are you okay if we have _dessert_ right now?" The CMO said in a husky voice, wanting so badly for the redhead to say yes.

_Holy everything, yes!_

Anna obliged and nodded, not knowing fully what was in store for her, but the mystery only spurred on her excitement

Elsa whispered a soft _thank God_ to herself, furthering her advances. She ran her hands down Anna's back, placing them yet again on the redheads rear. She squeezed them repeatedly, smirking each time a moan rumbled from Anna's chest.

The CMO then leaned her upper body forward, laying across her employee's back. She traced her tongue along the shell of Anna's ear, stopping only to nibble on her ear lobe. The sudden contact of Elsa's teeth on her skin made Anna gasp, and it sounded like music to Elsa's ears.

"I can't wait to hear you make that noise over and over again." The CMO whispered.

Anna was breathing heavily now, her arousal advancing to new heights. She felt the weight on her back slowly shifting downwards until she didn't feel it at all. She propped herself on her elbows and looked behind her, to see the top of Elsa's head, as she was now on her knees behind the employee.

Elsa traced her fingers up both of Anna's calves, slightly tickling the shorter girl. Before she got to the hem of Anna's skirt, her hands plummeted back down the redheads' ankles, this time slowly massaging her muscles as she raised them again.

While the blonde wasn't hitting any spots that would be considered sensitive to Anna in terms of arousal, Elsa's hands still made Anna groan in pleasure with how good they felt as they massaged her calves.

Anna's eyes were half-closed from the soothing sensations she was receiving. She was so lulled, she barely felt the rise of her skirt. Elsa pulled Anna's black skirt up and over her ass, marveling at the sight before her. Her employee's thong hugged her ass so well, and better yet it was very, _very_ wet. Elsa licked her lips like a dog begging for a treat, but unlike a normal dog, she didn't have to wait long to be given this delicious-looking snack. She was going to take it all for herself.

Elsa reached up and slowly pulled the undergarment past those perfectly shaped cheeks, and down her freckled legs to the floor. Anna stepped out of them and Elsa threw them in God knows which direction.

The blonde returned her attention to her object of desire, her mouth salivating at the alluring sight. Aside from Anna's gorgeous face, which Elsa loved more than anything, Elsa knew for a fact, nothing in this world was more beautiful than the redheads glistening lips.

Pacing herself, Elsa traced her fingers ever so gently on the outer edges of Anna's aching entrance, just enough so Anna wouldn't feel her desired pleasure. As Elsa's fingers circled their target, Anna shifted her hips in order to bring them closer, to no avail. The blonde retracted her hand, only to catch a drip of Anna's juices that was sliding down her inner thigh. Elsa brought her index finger to her mouth and sucked on it, hoping to get a good taste of the redhead.

_Not enough, I need more. _The CMO thought aggressively.

Elsa brought her face mere inches from Anna's folds, the sounds of the redhead whining for more friction rang in her ears. Extending her tongue, she gave one long and very slow lick on Anna's lower lips.

The redhead gasped and bucked at the sudden contact, not ex[ecting to feel her employer's warm tongue press against her.

Elsa gulped at the exquisite taste, her patience growing thin as she yearned for _more_.

She pressed her open mouth against all of Anna's entrance, letting her tongue dwell deep inside the woman's pussy. Anna arched her back so quickly, she felt several pops in her spine.

"F-fuck! Elsa!"

Anna squeezed her eyes shut, and dug her nails into the hardwood of the CMO's desk. Her face was redder than her hair, whatever skin that was showing was shining with sweat, making her glow.

Elsa craved more of the woman cries, and her taste as she thrust her tongue all around inside of the other girl. She gripped Anna's thighs, holding on for dear life as the redhead was bucking constantly against the CMO's mouth. The flavors of the other girl's core were sending Elsa's brain into overdrive. She had never experienced something so tantalizing before, and she couldn't get enough.

Not enough of Anna's taste.

Not enough of Anna's body.

Not enough of Anna's cries.

She wanted everything that had to do with Anna.

More of Anna. More Anna. Anna. _Anna!_

Elsa repeated the name inside of her head like a prayer, begging the universe that the redhead remain hers forever.

The blonde opened her eyes, her appetite not quite filled. She pulled back from the magnet that was Anna pussy, swallowing the last bit of secretions that she gobbled from the girls' core.

Anna's eyes bolted open, she was both angry and sad at the sudden loss of Elsa's tongue.

"W-why did you stop!?" she wailed. Elsa didn't answer her, but instead stood up and reach for a side drawer in her desk.

Anna was too stiff to look backward, but she heard her lover fumble with something in her hands. She could only hear the CMO's breathing, which seemed to grow more ragged as she continued to mess around with whatever it was she had in her hands. Then Anna grew confused as she heard the sound of what seemed like ripping plastic. The redhead flinched when she saw something blue fly past her head and into the trash and Anna's mouth grew dry.

While it may have only been for a fraction of a second, Anna could tell what that something was. She had heard whispers, told only by those brave enough to gossip about such a juicy rumor. Walking around the desks, and break room, Anna heard some say that The Ice Queen of Arendelle, was sporting an appendage normally found on men.

Anna gulped as she realized that blue something, must have been a condom wrapper, and the rather large something that just poked her ass cheek was indeed Elsa's dick.

"I hope you don't mind Anna. I was born this way, but I understand if you'd rather I just use my fingers." Elsa said, a hint of worry in her voice. Anna was still busy dealing with the revelation her new lover had male parts, but… who cares?

"NO!" Anna shouted, looking back at the waiting blonde. Elsa frowned at the floor in disappointment and took a step back from the redhead. "Wait! No! I mean- _fuck_, I mean no please don't use your hands!" Anna said the last line so quickly, it was barely understandable, so Elsa looked back up at the girl and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Fuck, I mean just fuck me with your dick!" Anna shouted very demandingly, as her core was begging for some sort of friction.

Elsa's face immediately brightened at the redhead's words, a smile forming from her lips as her eyes resumed their dilated stance of lust and greed. The CMO gripped Anna's hips and lined her member up with Anna's entrance and slowly pushed it inside the warm cavern.

Anna clenched her teeth and whined with every inch that entered her. She was grateful her lover took her time and didn't just ram it in, because Anna sure as hell never experienced something so large before. For what felt like eons, Elsa finally managed to squeeze herself fully inside her employee, her pelvis making contact with Anna's ass.

Elsa could see how much Anna needed to adjust to her size, as the shorter girl was panting and staying as still as possible. The blonde didn't move a muscle, not wanting to start her thrusting until she was absolutely sure the redhead was okay with it.

It took several minutes, but eventually, Anna began to feel comfortable with her walls around the foreign appendage. She glanced back her boss and nodded her head, signaling for the woman to start her movement.

Elsa gladly began to pull out of Anna, only to shove herself back inside. She started off slow, pushing deep inside the redhead. She squeezed Anna's hips, the need for something to hold onto was just too great as the woman felt like a slice of heaven wrapped around her cock. Anna moaned with every slow thrust the taller woman gave to her, her hips rocking back for more pleasure.

"E-Elsa, faster." She gasped.

Elsa began to increase her speed, the sound of her slapping against Anna's ass getting louder the harder she pushed in. The Trojan latex around her meat was just thin enough to where Elsa almost didn't have to imagine what it would feel like to raw dog her lover.

Elsa began to thrust at different angles, searching for the one spot that would send the redhead maximum pleasure. The moment Anna bucked and howled over and over again, Elsa knew she had found her treasure.

Due to the overbearing pleasure she received from Elsa penetrating her g-spot consistently, Anna's arm unintentionally went flying across the desk, knocking over various knick-knacks and office supplies to the floor. The girl tried to mumble her apologies, but Elsa just shook her head and pounded the redhead even faster, forcing the words in Anna's mouth to become a slur of "Ah's" and "Oh's."

"Fuck Elsa _harder!_" she managed to scream.

"Oh God Anna!"

The CMO began to rut the shorter girl at a frenzied rate, threatening to move the desk with each jab of her meat. Elsa grabbed Anna's left leg and lifted it up onto the desk, it laying straight across, giving the boss much more room to go deeper.

Now that her legs were positioned in a sideways 'L' Anna buried her face in the crook of her arm, for her cries were sure to alert even Rapunzel who probably still had her music blasting straight into her ears. Trying to move her other arm close to her head, Anna yet again knocked off Elsa's keyboard and mouse to the ground. Anna felt her core reaching its mark, ready to burst and just gush a stream of her juices onto the other woman's dick.

"Elsa I-I'm gonna-!"

Anna was cut short by her own screams as her walls clenched hard around Elsa's still pounding member. She felt her belly tighten and shake as her orgasm sent waves of pleasure all up and down her body. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she tried to scream again, but a particularly hard thrust into her g-spot sent her into another wave of immense rapture.

The increasing tightness of Anna's pussy began to send Elsa over the edge. Leaning forward, she rested her chin on Anna's shoulder, grunting as she readied herself to cum with her lover.

Several more thrusts and Elsa felt herself explode inside of her condom, feeling a slight _pop_ as she bit down hard on the redhead's shoulder, not enough to draw blood, but enough to tear a hole in her shirt. The blonde continued to empty herself into the latex, releasing Anna's skin and panting for a much-needed supply of air.

Anna's shaking stopped before Elsa's, and she used that time in between to catch her breath and register what just happened. She felt very warm. Not just on the surface, but inside as well, something she had never felt before. She heard her lover shudder once more before relaxing against Anna's back.

"That was… _amazing_." Elsa sighed. Anna looked back into those blue eyes, smiling and nodding her head before leaning for a gentle kiss on the lips.

Elsa began to pull herself out of Anna, making them both tense up from being oversensitive. Anna positioned herself straight up, realizing just how sore that desk made her back when she heard a fearful, "Oh no."

Turning her full body around, Anna saw a look of terror on Elsa's face and looked down at her slowly deflating member. Anna's eyes widened as she saw the tip of Elsa's condom had split wide open and slid down past her twitching head. Anna reached down between her legs and felt a run of liquids coming from her entrance. Raising her hand into view, she saw a mix of her own self and Elsa's white seed on her fingers.

"I… I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't mean for that to happen," Elsa whispered, her usual confident demeanor was replaced completely by fear. Fear that Anna would curse her out and slap her for potentially throwing a huge obstacle in Anna's life. The redhead took a step forward and Elsa flinched, bracing herself for a strike.

Instead, she felt fingers interlocking with her hand, and a warm body pressed against own. Looking up at Anna, Elsa was shocked to see not fury and regret in her gorgeous eyes, but understanding forgiveness, and dare she says... Love?

"It's okay Elsa. It's not your fault, sometimes it just happens. It's not like you meant for the condom to break." Anna reached her spare hand down and pulled the latex off her boss' member, and tossed it to the side. "If.. if something does happen, then we can deal with it. It won't be the end of the world. Besides, it's not like I'm 100% for sure gonna get pregnant." She chuckled.

Elsa relaxed at the woman's soft words, relief washing over her as Anna took both of her hands and placed them on her chest.

"So... you still want me to pick you at eight?" Elsa asked sheepishly.

Anna laughed and kissed the woman, who in turn dragged Anna away from the desk, only to find herself straddling Elsa's lap on her chair.

"You really are the best you know that?" Elsa asked.

"I know," Anna replied with a wink. Elsa scoffed and continued to kiss the redhead.

"I'll give you my address before work ends today, I expect you not to be late _Miss Frost_." Anna teased.

"Well _Miss Summers_, I hope you are hungry because I still want to take you home for dessert after dinner."

"I was hoping you would say that." Anna grinned.

Both women continued to exchange small kisses and stare into each other's eyes. Both could feel the love they had for each other, but neither wanted to break the silence.

That's okay. There was no rush, for they both knew they would have a very long time ahead of them to repeat those loving words.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry it took me so long to get back from my break, traffic was horrible on this side of town!"

Elsa snapped her gaze up to a familiar brunette; Rapunzel walking through her office door.

"Oh, um… it's fine, no trouble at all." The brunette smiled at this, iPad in hand as she flipped through her schedule.

"Thank you, just as a reminder, my new intern will be stopping by in about twenty minutes. I still need you to sign her papers once she arrives." Elsa just nodded her head, still looking at her secretary in a strange way. "Would you be okay to come out and sign them at my desk instead of me sending her in here? She's kinda intimidated by you."

Elsa nodded her head. "Ye-HAH!" Elsa's knee jumped, hitting the underside of her desk in a loud thud.

Rapunzel gave the CMO a concerned look, "Are you okay Elsa?" The blonde blushed and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine. Just a cramp in my stomach caught me by sur-PRISE." Elsa jumped in her seat, fist hitting the top of her desk. Rapunzel still eyed her stunned.

"Um… okay, well I'll leave you to it, I'll let you know when she gets here." Elsa just nodded and rested her chin on her hand, eyes never leaving the brunette until she was completely out of the room, and the door was shut.

Elsa looked down at her lap and glared down at the redhead underneath her desk. Anna, her girlfriend, sat on her knees, Elsa's cock in her mouth, a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she looked up at the blonde. She was completely topless, her blouse and bra laying beside her in the spacious gap.

"Anna, goddamnit- you could have really- SHIT." Elsa was cut off by Anna sinking her mouth all the way down Elsa's member. The couple met in Elsa's office every day for the last month since they first got together, sometimes for lunch, sometimes to talk about anything and everything, and sometimes to fuck. Anna got to the blonde's office late today, which is why she was still playing with her toy.

"Ohhh fuck, we- we're gonna talk about th-this when… when you're done down there," Elsa struggled to get out. Anna gave a chuckle as she continued to deepthroat her lover, slurping and sucking in the sensual way she knew Elsa loved.

Typically Elsa would take control and man-handle the redhead… or would it be woman-handle? Anyway, she was almost always firmly in control when they decided to have sex in any way. Unless, of course, Anna beat her to the punch and started gripping the taller woman's crotch before they could even say their how-do-you-do's.

Elsa didn't mind, she loved the feel of Anna's mouth too much to complain.

The CMO closed her eyes and laced her fingers in Anna's hair, adding pressure so she could drive deeper into her throat. The choking noises Anna made sent shivers throughout Elsa's body, triggering a needy moan from the blonde. Anna reached her hand up to cup Elsa's balls, gently rolling them in her hand, giving them a light squeeze. Elsa began to pant, her body straining as her release was getting so close. She sputtered out complete nonsense, attempting to let the redhead know she was about to cum. Anna didn't need Elsa's words to know how soon the blonde was about to explode. She could feel the CMO's cock start to pulse, like a strong heartbeat, announcing its release. Anna raised her mouth halfway up Elsa's dick, taking the hand that was playing with the blonde's balls, and vigorously stroking the base of her cock. Elsa let out a whine as she jutted her hips forward, spraying her seed into the redheads wanting mouth. Anna continued to stroke her employer, stimulating her orgasm as she drank away at her cum. Anna had only started giving blowjobs when she started dating Elsa, noting that she rather enjoyed sucking her girlfriend. Elsa's face scrunched as she shook in bliss, her balls now starting to run empty.

Once Anna felt the last shot, she lapped her tongue around Elsa prick for good measure before finally releasing her hold on it. The blonde's member still stood at attention, glimmering with Anna's saliva. Elsa looked down at her girlfriend, still catching her breath. Anna smiled up at her giggled.

"What did you wanna talk about now?" Elsa looked to the ceiling in thought, genuinely not remembering.

"I uh… nevermind."

Anna crawled out from under the desk and leaned against it to put her clothing back on. Elsa stood and pulled up her pants, zipping them up to hide her now deflating member.

"So I'll see you after work?" Anna asked buttoning up her blouse. As Elsa tightened her belt she leaned into the redhead and kissed her cheek.

"Absolutely. I'll take you out to dinner, and we can go back to my place if you'd like." Anna smiled and kissed Elsa fully on the lips, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Alright, I better get out of your hair, it looks like you have a new secretary to deal with," Anna remarked nodding her head at the door. They could hear Rapunzel having a conversation with someone, but the door muffled their wording.

Elsa groaned, "Yeah, I know."

"Hey, don't be like that, you might like her."

The blonde softened her gaze and shrugged, giving her girlfriend one last kiss, "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

Elsa didn't like her.

Meg was her name. Meg…. something. Elsa wasn't a fan of interns, finding them to be kiss ass' or just bumbling kids who lacked the confidence to make it in this business. The CMO tried to give the new girl the benefit of the doubt, finding in the span of two weeks that she was neither of those things.

The young woman was polite, intelligent, a little funny, and a flirt. Yeah, that's the problem.

Every day Anna came up to Elsa's office, and every day that long-haired little bitch flirted with Anna like she was the last girl on Earth. Elsa's relationship with Anna was kept a secret, Rapunzel is the only person to know so far. It was deemed inappropriate for an employee to date their supervisor unless they consulted the board about it. Elsa had been meaning to do so, but she didn't want the other employees to treat Anna any differently for being with the CMO. To Meg's knowledge; Anna was a single, attractive lady, who she very much wanted to be with.

And it made Elsa fume with jealousy. At first, it was harmless little compliments, nothing to be worried about. After all, Anna was completely oblivious to the intern's intentions. Then last week she upped her game to dress more revealingly. She sat next to Rapunzel's desk and would lean her chest forward, trying to show Anna as much cleavage as possible, and would often give Anna a sexy smirk. Like clockwork, Elsa watched from the tiny slit of her door as the bitch would try so hard to get into Anna's pants, to no avail. The blonde noticed that the redhead had absolutely no idea Meg desired her, so she just smiled and listened to the girls every attempt to woo her.

Today Elsa peaked out of her door to watch for Anna, hoping to catch her and bring her into the office quickly. The elevator dinged, and the beautiful girl walked out, a skip in her step, with a bright smile on her face. Elsa grinned and lost her concentration in admiring her girlfriend's beauty.

"Hey slick," the intern greeted. Rapunzel too was busy typing on her computer, headphones on, to notice Anna's arrival. The brunette was also unaware of Meg's flirting, or she would have urged the intern to stop if she valued her own life. Anna stopped her treck to Elsa's door and turned to the intern, taking a step to her desk.

"Hey Meg, how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing just peachy darling," that damn smirk Meg gave was enough to make Elsa hurl. The blonde furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as the woman stood from her chair and walked around to the front of her desk, leaning against it, Anna following her lead. Their hips were only an inch apart, too close for Elsa's liking.

"So I was wondering, what are you doing next Saturday evening?" Anna gazed at the wall in front of her, thinking hard about her plans.

"I'm not entirely sure just yet, why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just curious, I wanna get to know you better slick, and Saturday seems to perfect day to know what's inside that pretty head of yours."

Anna chuckled, oblivious as hell, "Aw thank you, you're pretty cute yourself.

_WHAT!?_

"Really now?" Meg grinned like the Cheshire cat. She scootched herself closer, and Elsa felt her blood boil. Meg had the damn audacity to wrap her hand around Anna's waist, "Well I'm glad you think so because I really wanna-"

"Anna!"

Meg and Anna jumped away from each other startled. The redhead turned to the door that just flung open, Elsa standing there, frowning, fists clenched. Rapunzel noticed this out of the corner of her eye and took her headphones off, listening intently for what her boss wanted.

"Y-yes Miss Frost?" Anna asked nervously.

"I want you in my office- now." The demanding tone of the CMO's voice sent a shiver through Anna's body, and she wasn't sure if that was good or not. She mumbled a quick goodbye to the intern before scurrying into the large office. Elsa gave a pointed glare at the intern before slamming and locking the door behind her.

Meg frowned and went back to sit at her desk, slightly disappointed. Rapunzel looked at the door for a moment before reaching for the drawer in her desk, pulling out a second pair of headphones. She handed them to the intern and put her own back on.

"Put em on and listen to some loud music," the brunette chuckled.

"What? Why?"

"Trust me, just do it. And don't take em off till I tell you." Rapunzel just smirked and turned her tunes back on, having a rough idea of what was about to happen. Meg followed suite, drowning out any outside noise.

Inside Elsa's office, she turned from the door to face the back of her girlfriend. As Anna rotated her body to face the blonde, she felt two hands grab onto her shoulders, spinning her around to face blazing blue eyes. Before Anna could say anything, Elsa quickly leaned in to plant a rough kiss on the redhead's lips. Anna squeaked at the force behind the action but swiftly embraced Elsa's tongue entering her mouth. Anna placed her hands on Elsa's chest, moaning in delight. She felt the taller girl's hand begin to trail up her body, up her chest, and around her neck. Anna thought Elsa was going to just run her fingers through her copper locks, but she was sorely mistaken as she felt the blonde grasp her hair, and tug back on it, yanking Anna's mouth away from hers.

"Elsa-" The blonde tightened her grip, shushing the redhead. Anna closed her mouth and actually looked into Elsa's eyes and was met with something unrecognizable.

"You're _mine,_ got it?" the blonde whispered against Anna's mouth. Before the redhead could respond, she felt herself begin shoved, her ass hitting the edge of Elsa's desk. The blonde took Anna's face in her hands and continued her assault on the shorter girl's lips. Elsa felt like a wild beast let out of its cage, something she had never felt before but she was excited to let herself roam free.

"Take your clothes off," the blonde commanded. Anna stared wide-eyed at her lover. Her voice sounded dark and gruff, Anna had never seen her like this. She wanted to pause and ask what this was all about; while she was more than happy to make love to the blonde, she was also wondering what spurred her on so quickly. Anna was all too quick to obey her girlfriend, stripping down to her birthday suit, standing in front of the CMO.

Elsa slowly looked the shorter girl up and down, licking her lips as she gazed at the nude woman. She approached her employee, slowly reaching out to her, placing her hands on her hips. Anna relaxed at her soft touch, heat coiling in her belly as Elsa hovered her lips above Anna's skin, breathing hot air on the freckled flesh. The CMO took in Anna's scent, relishing the spring-time fragrance.

"Tell me Anna, how many people have you had sex with?" Anna chocked on her own tongue at the brash question, cheeks turning red.

"Elsa, why do you want- ah!" Anna was cut off by a smack to her outer thigh and sighed as she felt Elsa's cool fingers rub the tender spot.

"Answer me, baby."

Anna was still surprised by her inquiry but felt comfortable telling her girlfriend her body-count, as some called it.

"Uh… I think- besides you, three?" Elsa hummed at this new knowledge, her mouth still roaming Anna's neck.

"Three… interesting. Do you remember their names?" Anna had no idea where Elsa was going with this, but she knew it was best to just answer her honestly.

"Yes I remember, why-" Anna let out a ragged breath as she felt the blonde's warm tongue lick her neck, and latch onto her pulse point briefly. Elsa began to plant delicate kisses along her throat, to her chin, and along her jawline until she reached the redhead's ear.

"You won't after today. I'm going to fuck the memory of them out of your body forever until you only remember me being inside of you."

Anna's eyes widened and her breath hitched. She felt a shiver of raw excitement course through her body and felt herself grow wet down south. She had no idea why this new side of Elsa had this effect on her, but she couldn't find any reason to complain so far.

Elsa brought her hands down to Anna's ass, squeezing them with her strong hands. She looked into her lover's teal eyes and kissed the woman passionately. Anna moaned and wrapped her hands around Elsa's neck, enjoying how the blonde started to kiss her harder, and more forcefully. Anna felt Elsa's hands started to push her away from the desk, guiding her to start walking as her tongue wandered into Anna's mouth. They stumbled along with the room, Anna's brain not fully registering where they were going until she finally opened her eyes to realize she was standing right in front of the windows.

Her skin flushed at the idea of standing naked near the glass, even though they were so high in the air, Anna still felt completely exposed. Elsa released her hold on Anna's mouth, gently spinning the shorter girl to face away from her. Anna didn't turn around, only hearing Elsa discard her clothing. It brought some comfort for her, knowing Elsa was too bare to the world now. Anna moaned as she felt arms wrap around her belly, Elsa's full breasts pressing against her back and something very familiar lodging between her ass cheeks. Anna smiled as Elsa's body seemed to mold perfectly against hers, the blonde resting her chin on the redhead's shoulder. She squeezed her legs together; her need for some sort of friction did not go unnoticed, however, as Elsa slipped her hand down to slowly stroke Anna's entrance.

"Ohh _Elsa,"_ Anna moaned.

"Mmm, you're so wet. Wet for me," Elsa husked. The blonde continued her slow ministrations, leaving the redhead to want more.

"I know how much you want to get off right now baby, but first…" Elsa paused and reached her hand away from Anna's cunt. She never separated their bodies, however, even as she began to spank the side of Anna's ass harshly. Anna winced out in pain, slowly overcome by pleasure.

"Have you forgotten about me, Anna?" Elsa growled deeply. "Have you forgotten how I'm the one who holds you when you sleep? Have you forgotten I'm the one who treats you like royalty? Or how I make you quake from orgasm after orgasm as I fuck you with my tongue? My cock?" Elsa continued to slap Anna's rear, using her spare hand to reach around and pinch at the redhead's rock-solid nipple. Anna was shaking, too many emotions running in her mind.

"N-no Elsa, baby I haven't-"

"Then why do I catch you flirting with another woman?" Elsa nipped at her ear. Anna felt her core start to boil, the dominant beast that was Elsa, was beginning to make her dizzy with hedonism. She reached forward, placing her hands flat on the window for support.

"E-Elsa I wasn't-"

"Oh, so she wasn't about to ask you out? You didn't call her attractive, or not move an inch when she put her hand on your side?" Elsa snapped, now she was massaging the beet red mark on Anna's ass, not wanting to cause her too much pain. For now. "You tell me you haven't forgotten, but I think you have. I think you forgot that your _mine," _Elsa used her left hand to smack Anna's breast, making the shorter girl howl in delight. "I'm the only one who gets to please you. I'm the only one who gets to touch you like that, and I am the only one who gets to _fuck you."_

Anna was breathing hard, sweat pooling down her body, her vision was growing hazy. She clung to Elsa's words, they alone almost made her come on the spot. She knew Elsa had a dominant side to her, but this was something new, something exotic, and holy fuck it turned her on. She loved Elsa so much, enjoying either role she played in bed. It was either caring and gentle lovemaking, or the hard and raunchy fucking. But this made Anna quiver with lust, making her want to submit to Elsa and perform whatever task she desired.

"I-I know Elsa, I swear!" She moaned.

"Then say it," Elsa growled.

"You-your the only one w-who gets-" Anna jerked as she felt a slap on both her tit and ass.

"Say it like you mean it baby," Elsa snarled.

Anna closed her eyes tight, trying to focus on her words. "You're the only one who gets to fuck my pussy, Elsa! I belong to you!" Anna felt Elsa smile against her neck and purr.

"That's more like it."

Elsa finally pulled her their sticky bodies apart, sweat almost making them stuck together. Anna kept her hands on the glass for support and felt Elsa roughly grab her hips, and pull them out, positioning her almost bent over. Her legs were kicked apart, opening herself up more for the blonde.

Elsa gently rubbed the side of Anna's ass, trying to calm the irritated skin from her spanking. Not that she planned on stopping it just yet. The blonde grabbed her throbbing cock, lining it up with Anna's drenched lips, her juices dripping down her thighs. Elsa took a breath and started to push herself in, moaning triumphantly at the warm space that engulfed her cock. Anna nearly screamed, throwing her head back as her knees buckled.

"I'm gonna mark every inch of your body baby, so everyone knows you're taken," Elsa groaned. Anna nodded dumbly, accepting her fate if it meant she would near her release. The blonde started to thrust in and out of the woman at a steady pace, not wanting to rush herself. Elsa knew she had no trouble at all making the redhead wet and horny when they had sex, but she was actually impressed with herself this time because Anna was truly soaked. She glided effortlessly back inside the woman with each push, Anna's warm juices dribbling out of her each time she did.

"Who makes you wet like this baby?" Elsa husked with a strong spank to Anna's unmarked ass. The redhead moaned at the feeling of Elsa spanking her in a new place and cried out into the office.

"You do!"

"Who fucks you the way you deserve?"

_*Smack*_

"You!"

"Who gives you the best orgasms of your life baby?"

_*Smack*_

"Fuckin gods- you!"

"Who do you belong to?"

_*Smack*_

"Oh my gods Elsa! You! Only you! Everything- yours! I'm yours!"

_And I'm yours, baby_

Elsa smiled at this and started to ram herself harder into her lover, continuing to spank the girl until both her cheeks were red. Once Elsa knew her ass was marked, she began to let her hands travel along Anna's side and back, digging her nails into the girls glistening skin, leaving oh-so-many scratch marks on her beautiful body.

Anna didn't care, she loved it even. Her core was reaching critical levels, she had never been this turned on before. Tears rolled down her eyes with glee as Elsa pounded into her, marking her as her own. She never knew she would want to submit to someone so badly, but fuck that's all she wanted for Elsa. Everything that was Anna belonged to Elsa, her heart, mind, body, and soul. And she knew Elsa belonged to her just the same.

The two women felt their bodies begin to alert them that the end was coming, literally. Elsa leaned forward, resting her torso on Anna's back as she continued to fuck her. She wrapped her right arm around Anna's neck, placing her hand on Anna's left shoulder. She tightened her grip, bringing the crook of her elbow to rest against Anna's throat.

Anna felt her walls begin to strain, she wanted so badly to scream for Elsa to finish inside of her, but she couldn't. Her eyes were going crossed, she had to shut them tight. She could only scream with each thrust the blonde gave, her vocal cords becoming hoarse with exhaustion.

Anna nearly fainted when she felt Elsa explode inside of her, filling her up with her seed. Anna's mouth formed an 'O' shape as silence left her mouth, her body thrashing and convulsing as her pussy quaked in rapture. Anna never thought she would want Elsa to cum inside of her so badly, she wasn't against it, even after their pregnancy scare, which turned out to be nothing.

"Now… now you definitely belong to me," Elsa gasped, as she now for the first time came inside Anna, intentionally at that. The blonde felt her lover start to go limp, and Elsa wrapped her arms around the woman, holding her up as her arms slumped down to her sides. The CMO gently let their bodies sink to the ground, and she scootched them close to the wall. Elsa's deflating member now out of the girl, Elsa sat Anna in her lap, holding her as the redhead wheezed, trying to catch her breath.

Elsa looked down at Anna, seeing her rosy cheeks were stained with tears. Elsa felt a pang of guilt, hoping she didn't scare Anna away from her behavior.

Once Anna's eyes fluttered open, they looked up at Elsa, and she gave a weak smile.

"That was new," Anna giggled.

"I know… I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"I came over you," Anna teased. Elsa scoffed and rolled her eyes, kissing the woman on the tip of her nose.

"I hope I didn't… overdo it." Anna shooked her head and smiled, "No, that was amazing." Elsa relaxed with relief. She gently kissed Anna, stroking her arm as she did. If they weren't at work, Anna probably would have snuggled into the blonde and fell asleep, but sadly that wasn't an option at the moment. Elsa managed to pick up the redhead, lifting their bodies off the ground. She carried her over to her desk, setting her down on the edge.

Elsa helped dress her girlfriend, noting just how many marks she left on her skin, before putting her own clothes.

"So, how about we clock out early and find a bed?" Anna murmured into Elsa's ear as they shared a quick hug. Elsa looked back at the blonde in surprise, shocked she still was able to go another round. "Are you sure? You've never collapsed like that before." Anna nodded her head and hummed, tracing her finger on Elsa's chest.

"That was just the appetizer, I'm ready for the main coarse," Anna giggled. Elsa smiled and kissed her, reaching over for her purse. Making sure she had her belongings, she dragged Anna to the door, reminding herself to light a candle next time she came in here.

As they left the office, Rapunzel looked up from her phone and took her headphones off, winking at Anna before asking Elsa, "Are you heading out for the day boss?" Elsa nodded but it was Anna who replied.

"She's taking me out to dinner." Meg stared at them, dumbfounded by their appearance, clothes disheveled, and hair frizzled. Elsa laughed and followed Anna to the elevator. As the door opened and Anna walked into the contraption, Elsa gave Anna another hearty slap to the rear, aiming the corner of her vision to see Meg's reaction. The intern's jaw dropped and Elsa smirked victoriously, flipping Meg the bird as she followed her lover. As the doors closed, she heard Rapunzel burst out in laughter at this.

"I'm sorry you thought I was flirting with her, I honestly thought she was just being nice," Anna admitted.

"It's okay, I know you'd never do something like that," Elsa cooed, bringing Anna in for a kiss and cupping her ass. Anna moaned and bit her lip.

"Well, hopefully, she knows I'm taken now."

"She better, or I might have to make a sign saying you're my girlfriend." Anna chuckled and felt her heart flutter, something awakening inside herself. She was starting to really love the idea of being Elsa's submissive.

"Or I could wear a collar with your name on it." Elsa felt her heart nearly stop at Anna's words, feeling a twitch in her pants. "Do you really mean-"

"If that doesn't work, maybe I'll just have to walk out of your office with your cum on my face." Okay, now Elsa was surely gonna die. Anna's face was seductive, yet serious. She never imagined saying such words, but now she really meant them.

Elsa felt herself harden like steel, and she uncontrollably rubbed her crotch on Anna's hip. Anna looked down at the bulge in Elsa's suit pants and grinned. Elsa got the hint and reached over and smacked the emergency stop switch. Thank the gods there were no cameras in this thing.

"Anna-" Elsa started but was cut off by Anna's lips. The redhead's hand began to fumble with Elsa's belt, unbuckling it before she reached her hand into her pants, stroking the CMO's concealed meat. Elsa's hands began to roam along Anna's back. Closing her eyes, she leaned in and started kissing Anna's neck. Anna clutched Elsa's shaft and groaned, rubbing her thighs together.

Elsa felt the fire burn hot in her body again, and she grunted, shoving Anna and pinning her against the wall. Anna moaned, releveling in Elsa's strength. As the blonde left hickey after hickey on the redhead's neck, she lowered her hands to the hem of Anna's skirt, lifting it upwards, until it nestled around her hips. Anna dug out Elsa cock from her pants, to which the blonde started humping it along Anna's clothed entrance. The redhead closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders, burying her face in the crook of her neck.

"Do you want me, baby? Right here, right now?" Elsa seductively whispered. Anna merely nodded and let out a hoarse 'yes.'

Elsa bit her lip and moved Anna's panties to the side, not wasting any time as she drove herself deep into the woman. Anna's cunt was still sopping with their mixed juices, making it so incredibly easy for Elsa to bury herself inside. The blonde started thrusting in her lover without any hesitation, rocking her pelvis in a torrent of frenzied movements. Anna lifted one leg to wrap it around the blonde, widening herself up more.

Elsa pummeled Anna's pussy, knowing she sadly couldn't take too much time before someone would override the stop and open the door. She reached down to rub Anna's clit as she thrust, wanting to make sure the shorter girl came with her. Anna's moan echoed in the small space, it was the most beautiful sound Elsa had ever heard in her life. Elsa could feel the elevator shake, albeit slightly.

Elsa wanted to talk to her lover, just as she did only minutes ago, but she was too enamored by Anna's cried, she utterly lost her will to speak, choosing instead to wrap her lips on Anna's beck, sucking and leaving another red welt.

Luckily she knew Anna's body like the back of her hand. She knew the signs that the redhead was only moments from clenching around her cock and shaking in euphoria. And sure enough, with one very powerful thrust of her cock, Anna did just that. Unlike before, Anna let out a scream that was sure to alert anyone on the other side of the elevator door. The redhead felt Elsa's cock start to throb and twitch, ready to release another cascade of semen. Anna tightened the grip of her leg around Elsa's ass, pushing her deeper inside, making sure Elsa had no way of pulling out, even if she wanted to. Just as Anna's cunt started to relax from her orgasm, she felt her lover fill her with her hot seed, wincing and whining into Anna's neck.

Anna felt warm liquids run down her thighs, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Elsa let out a faint whimper as she pulled out of her girlfriend, leaning their foreheads together.

"Gods I love you."

Anna chuckled and pulled her skirt down, and shoved Elsa's member back in her pants. "I love you too."

Anna flipped the elevator back on, and they continued their descent to Anna's floor. The two women quickly stepped out, disheveled and flustered. They decided to use the other elevator, for the one they left reeked of sex. The redhead quickly walked to her desk, grabbing her belongings, and stepped into the elevator with Elsa, hoping not to draw too much attention to themselves.

As they traveled to the first floor Elsa, glanced at Anna and asked her a burning question.

"Were you serious about a collar?" Anna grinned bashfully.

"I was only half-joking at first, but now? Yeah, I'm serious." Elsa felt her knees buckle and her face light up like a Christmas tree.

"I can make that happen."

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

Alright as promised in my last update, another chapter for ya! Thank you all again for your patience, I'm gonna continue to crank out more content this weekend. If you don't wanna wait, head on over to Archive of Our Own, and look up my name there! I got a lot more content over there as of now! Have a good one!


	3. Chapter 3

Anna strutted out of the elevator, sauntering over to the familiar door she had walked through so many times before. It was early in the evening, and she had plans to meet with her girlfriend and go out to dinner.

As usual, Rapunzel sat behind her desk, headphones on, and looked up to smile and greet Anna warmly. Anna returned a bit of an awkward 'hello' to the brunette. It was rather difficult for the redhead to look her in the eye after what happened a few days ago.

Anna most of the time visited Elsa for… less than work-related purposes, you could say. The blonde, a month back, had installed a sound-proof door to her office, so Rapunzel wouldn't have to cover her ears every time they met together. It worked like a charm, Elsa getting her money's worth. It worked so well, in fact, no one could hear a single noise on the other side of the wall.

Much to Rapunzel's misfortune.

The brunette had just come back from her lunch break and was preparing to tell the CMO about a scheduled appointment she had coming up when she walked in on the couple at a very bad moment. Typically Elsa locked the door, but she did sometimes forget. The blonde was busy rutting her girlfriend who was seated on her desk when Rapunzel walked in, startling all parties. Luckily Elsa was able to hide Anna's nude form with her own clothed body from being seen, and the brunette quickly backed out and shut the door tight.

While Anna knows Rapunzel didn't get a peek at her goods, nor is she oblivious to what Anna and Elsa do in the blondes office, it was still a rather awkward situation for her to be. Not getting caught with Elsa, no- getting caught by the secretary was the bad part.

Six months into their relationship, Anna had no qualms with getting caught with her lover, she loved it even. Rapunzel was just a good friend to her, a sister even, and it's a little awkward getting caught by such a close companion.

Rapunzel now showed no signs of ever walking in on them, and instead complimented Anna's attire. The redhead wore a striking red dress, it ran to her mid-thigh and showed a healthy portion of her chest to the world. The sleeves ended on her upper biceps, and she wore matching heels to compliment it. Her favorite part of her outfit was her necklace.

Well, more like a choker.

A thin stretch of black ran around her neck, a small golden pendant dangling at the center. Engraved in the circular metal, was an elegant 'E' for Elsa. Anna cherished the trinket, wearing it whenever she could outside of the house.

After Elsa and her had begun to fancy themselves as Dom and Sub, Anna grew to absolutely love the idea of presenting herself as Elsa's. A few days after the incident with Meg, the accidental flirting and all, Elsa bought Anna a collar for their bed play. It was a light shade of blue, with crystal snowflakes studded into the leather strap. The name on the tag was 'Anna' on the front and 'Elsa' on the back.

Elsa bought the normal choker for Anna after the redhead threw a fit when Elsa told her she couldn't wear the collar to work. Anna argued that she just wanted people to know she was taken, but Elsa insisted that subtlety was preferable for business.

Now, Anna walked through the door and found most of the lights were off. Elsa was leaning against the bar, patiently sipping her drink while she waited for her lover. The blonde eyed the entering redhead and beamed.

"There's my girl," she sighed. She set the glass down and walked over to kiss the girl, who was now at an equal height to Elsa from wearing her heels. Anna hummed into the kiss and gave an adorable smile.

"Here I am. I missed you," Anna said wrapping her hands around Elsa's neck.

"You saw me this morning," Elsa pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I can't miss you," Anna countered. Elsa chuckled and nodded understandingly as she too missed her girlfriend. "Are you ready to go?" Elsa bit her lip and her eyes darted to the ground, only for a brief moment. She planted a quick kiss on the redhead's lips and smiled.

"Of course, I'm starving."

* * *

Sometime later, the two women were seated at a table in Anna's favorite restaurant. The table they sat at was towards the back of the building, in a secluded spot. The round surface was covered in a long, white sheet that almost touched the floor.

"Here's the wine list," the waitress said, handing a menu to Elsa, "While you look that over, can I get you started on any appetizers?" This was aimed at Anna, her voice seemed more bashful, and Elsa cocked an eyebrow as her eyes looked back from Anna to the young woman. "I think we're okay for now, thank you," Anna politely declined. The waitress nodded and took the wine list from Elsa once she ordered a bottle to share with her lover. "She seems pretty nice," Anna quietly remarked.

"You realize she was checking you out, right?" Elsa grumbled an unamused looked befalling her face. Anna scoffed, grinning as she shook her head. "No, she wasn't."

"Yes, she was."

"No, she-"

"Yes, she was Anna."

"Elsa, you think everyone hits on me," Anna insisted. Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed, "That's because they usually are Anna, you just don't realize it because you're naive." Anna gave a slight pout but turned it into a grin.

"You know, I can't help it if people hit on me. I can't turn this off," she said motioning to her own body.

Elsa chuckled and leaned forward in her seat, resting her elbows on the table, "Maybe if you weren't so beautiful and attracted so many other women, I wouldn't have to be so jealous of other girls." Anna blushed as the tables quickly turned. The blonde always knew how to make the sweetest compliments turn the redhead into putty. Anna shyly bit her lower lip and eyed her lover.

"I may be beautiful in your eyes, but you'll always be the sexiest and most gorgeous woman in the world to me." Elsa strained herself not to turn her confident and sultry look into a lovesick puppy dog.

Instead, she grinned and kicked off one of her shoes. She searched for Anna's bare leg and gently ran her foot along that slender calf. Anna's breath hitched, and her body tingled. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips, stifling a moan. Her chest rose and fell with each deep breath she took, her skin was turning a lush pink the more flustered she got. Elsa stared at Anna's chest, wishing that she could get an eye-full of those delicious looking breasts. The blonde continued to draw out slow and gentle motions, hitting the spots she knew turned Anna on the most. Elsa felt Anna's leg shift a little outwards, guessing that the redhead instinctively spread her legs slightly. Anna's hands were placed flat on the table, tense as she struggled to not tear the table clothe to shreds with her nails. Anna's body shivered with each stroke of Elsa's foot, her breathing was shaky and shallow. The redhead looked into her lover's striking blue eyes and nearly fainted. Elsa was biting the corner of her lower lip, eye's half hooded as she tilted her head down and gazed at the flustered girl. That look always made Anna's brain melt like ice cream, and Elsa knew it.

"I bet you're just dying for relief aren't you baby?" Elsa chuckled with her soft and silky voice. Anna's mouth ran agape as she couldn't find the words to describe just how right Elsa was. She managed to hum out in desperation. Elsa grinned wickedly and held her leg still. Anna watched as the blonde looked around their little corner of the restaurant, several times to be sure. The redhead was slightly confused until Elsa quickly sank down from her seat, and appeared to have gone underneath the table. Anna frowned and bent over to the side in her chair, lifting the fabric, asking in a frantically quiet voice, "Elsa, what are you doing?"

She was met with no verbal explanation, only a nimble pinch to her leg. Anna slightly yipped, and sat upright in her seat, releasing her hold on the table cloth. She could feel Elsa's warm face press against her leg, smiling as she did so. Slender fingers glided up Anna's calves, meeting her dress. Anna's legs squirm as Elsa's hand goes underneath her dress, and reaches for the hem of her panties. The blonde begins to pull them down to the redhead's freckled ankles, wiggling them free from her heels.

"Hello again," said a chipper voice. Anna's eyes snapped up to see the waitress from before, two wine glasses in hand, setting down a bottle on the table.

"Uh, th-thank you," Anna smiled, resisting the urge to moan as Elsa places sensual kisses on her thighs. The young woman begins to pour the alcohol into the glasses, looking at Elsa's abandoned seat.

"If I may ask, where did your friend run off to ma'am?"

"Uh… she went outside to make a, uh… a phone call?" Anna's response sounded more like a question, but the waitress thought nothing of it. "So she left you all by yourself?" The redhead felt her lover rumble against her skin, clearly not pleased with what the woman was implying.

"Well- you see it's no biggie," Anna shrugged. Her muscles were contracting, squeezing together as Elsa's face inched closer to her entrance.

"Well, if it were me in her shoes, I'd never leave a pretty woman like yourself alone." Anna blushed slightly and stammered, "O-oh th-thank you!" Elsa's grip on Anna's legs tightened, the pressure of her nails started to increase. Had it not been for the music, the waitress surely would have heard the low growl that shook Elsa's chest. Anna could feel the displeasure emitting from her lover. The woman's compliment and Elsa's teasing were too much for Anna to process at once, and she said something she would surely regret.

"I- uh, you-you're pretty yourself!"

"Aw, thank-"

"OW!"

Anna clasped both hands on her mouth at the outburst. Elsa had just about enough of this conversation and sunk her teeth into the redhead's flesh, letting Anna know she didn't appreciate that compliment. Her face became crimson red, and the waitress frowned in concern. "Are you okay miss?"

"Y-yeah! Totally fine! Fine and dandy!" she tried to cover up. Elsa hovered her pearly whites over Anna's skin once more, warning her lover to watch her words carefully "Um, sorry, what I meant to say was, my girlfriend - who I love - very much!" she said motioning to the empty seat across the table, "mentioned she was going to order a thing of breadsticks if that's okay!" Anna felt the blonde purr, and kiss the red welt left by her teeth.

There was no mistaking the look of disappointment on the young woman's face when she realized Anna was taken, but she quickly covered it up and smiled.

"I'll have that out to you soon," she said with a curt nod, before scurrying away from the table.

Anna huffed and felt a pang of guilt mixed in with the awkwardness that filled the air around her. She was going to lift up the table cloth and tell Elsa to come back up, but she was quickly interrupted as Elsa gave Anna's wet folds a swift flick with her tongue. The redhead jumped in her seat but melted as Elsa's hands coaxed her to relax and enjoy the ride. Her head tilted back and she stared at the ceiling, closing her eyes as Elsa began her ministrations.

The blonde flattened her tongue and lapped at Anna's entrance, licking up the droplets of her juices that seeped through those blinking lips. Elsa rolled up Anna's dress, giving her better access to her pussy. She inhales Anna's scent, shivering at that sweet aroma. She puckers her lips, and kisses her way up Anna's clit, each kiss sending shockwaves through the redhead's body. When Elsa gets to her clit, she wraps her lips firmly around the sensitive spot, and sucks ravenously, causing Anna to moan before she lets out a small yelp. Anna pants and reaches for her drink, downing the wine in one gulp. Her eyes are hazy as she looks around to make sure no one has sat next to her. Patrons have sat far away from their corner, but many of them with half a brain would probably guess correctly why Anna was shaking and moaning like a dog in heat. The thought nearly brought her to orgasm then and there.

"E-Elsa, more- give me more," Anna groaned quietly. Elsa's eyes widened at the volume of Anna's voice. It wasn't enough to attract attention from a distance, but it could turn some heads if she kept it up. Anna buckled when she felt two fingers enter her cunt, tentative lips still suctioned to her clit. Anna kicked her heels off, raising her legs to rest over Elsa's shoulders. The balls of her feet dug into Elsa's back as the blonde pumped her digits into her lover.

"Fuck Elsa," Anna mewled, her voice growing slightly louder. She slapped her hand on the table, gripping the wine bottle harshly. The blonde entered her with a third finger, and curled them, rubbing against her upper wall. Wet noises could be heard from under the table as Anna leaked like a faucet, her core was boiling, ready to burst. A particularly hard thrust from Elsa finally let Anna convulse into her orgasm. Her body shook and she clenched her teeth together, groaning hard. Elsa grinned against Anna's flesh as she felt the redhead's legs start to go limp. They fell off of Elsa's shoulders, and the blonde took that as her cue to let up and leave.

She sucked off the last of Anna's wetness from her fingers and stumbled out from under the table. Sitting back in her seat, she was met with the sight of her lover, red in the face, hair somehow disheveled.

Elsa leaned forward and rested her chin on her hand, smirking, "I see you clearly enjoyed yourself, beautiful." Anna blinked several times, focusing back on her beloved.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm… I'm gonna pay you back for that later," she panted.

"Aw, not now?" Elsa fake pouted. Anna rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Forgive me, but I need to get feeling back in my legs first."

"I was thinking it would be your mouth that would pay me back, not your legs," Elsa teased. Anna was going to fire back when their banter was interrupted.

"Here are those breadsticks for ya! Are you ready to order now?"

* * *

"You could have tipped her a little more than that," Anna quipped.

"She was rude! Bitchy, 'cause you're with me and not her!" Elsa chided.

"She might have been rude to you, but not me," Anna objected.

"Cause she wanted to get in your pants," Elsa countered.

"Maybe if you let me wear that collar, she would have known I was taken from the start."

"You- well you can't- I mean… fuck it, nevermind," Elsa groaned. Anna giggled and pressed closer to her lover as they walked through the park. The blonde had her arm wrapped tightly around the redhead's shoulders, who in return had an arm around Elsa's waist.

Anna leaned her head to rest on Elsa's shoulder, relishing the warmth of her jacket. The cool air sent a shiver through her body. Elsa immediately noticed this and wrapped her blazer around her lover. Anna didn't bother protesting, knowing all too well the CMO would just brag about how the cold never bothered her, or some shit like that.

Anna's biggest question was why Elsa insisted on walking through the park instead of just going home to break in some headboards. The blonde just shrugged and said it was a nice night.

The stars and moon gave them a wonderful view through the trees as they walked along the path. They walked for some time before Elsa stopped them in front of a pond. The water shone brightly under the white light of the full moon, fireflies dancing around the surface in a gentle whirl.

Elsa released her hold on Anna and simply held her hand in replacement.

"It's really beautiful here," Anna murmured.

"Not as beautiful as you." Anna snorted and nudged her girlfriend.

"Sap," she teased.

"No Anna," Elsa corrected, her tone serious, "I really mean it. Nothing in this world is as beautiful as you." Anna smiled and blushed, continuing to look out at the night sky. "I never really thanked you did I?" Anna scrunched her brow in confusion at this, "For… I don't know, not believing all of those nasty rumors about me."

Ah, now Anna was on track. Elsa was referring to how the whole marketing department, and the rest of the company surely, truly believed Elsa was just a heartless businesswoman, who didn't give a damn about anyone other than her money.

"You didn't listen to them. Even when you first started, you saw me for… well, me. Granted I was much nicer to you than other workers but still," she chuckled, "It was hard not to favor you. Not just because I was attracted to you, but because of your character. How thoughtful you are, kind and loving." Anna bit her lip and looked down at her feet, feeling bashful. God, she always did know how to say the right words.

Anna felt Elsa release her hand, letting it rest to her side. Anna turned her head to the side, expecting to look at her lover's face and ask what was going on, but she didn't see Elsa's beautiful face. She saw a tree and fireflies.

What the?

Anna looked down and gasped. She covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes widened at the sight before her.

There knelt Elsa Frost, CMO to one of the most powerful companies in the world, smiling, eyes bright. In her hands, a small box, and in it was the most gorgeous ring Anna ever laid her eyes on.

"Anna Summers, wi-"

"Yes!"

"Wha… you didn't let me finish," Elsa laughed shyly. Anna held her face in her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh shit! Fuck- I'm sorry I just got excited!" Anna blubbered. Elsa laughed, her heart beating madly against her chest.

"It's okay my love," she chuckled. Elsa cleared her throat and began again, "Anna Summers, will you do me the greatest honor ever, and be my wife?"

Anna covered her mouth yet again, tears falling even more. She nodded her head and fell to her knees in front of Elsa.

"Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" she cried. Elsa beamed joyously and took Anna's hand in her own, ring in hand. The redhead extended her fingers and laughed as the blonde slipped the band around her ring finger, cementing their engagement. Anna gazed upon the diamond on her finger and gushed.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief and leaned in to kiss her fiance. Taking Anna's face in her hands, she poured as much love as she could into their kiss, wiping away Anna's tears with her thumbs. Anna hummed and wrapped her arms around the blonde's pale neck, pressing their bodies together, never wanting to let her go.

* * *

**4 hours later**

"Fuck Elsa!"

"Anna!"

The tears were gone, the tender moment passed long ago. Now back to your scheduled round of smut. The women were in their bedroom now, Elsa's penthouse. Clothes were discarded before they even stepped in the front door. Hours of non-stop fucking made Anna's hair resemble a lions mane, strands of her copper locks stuck out in every direction. Elsa braid was undone, her platinum hair was matted against her back from the sweat.

Anna was currently on her knees, arms out front, holding onto the headboard for support. Elsa was behind her, driving her cock deep into her pussy. The blonde growled with every thrust and reached up to grasp the ice blue-collar that wrapped itself around Anna's pretty neck. She tugged at it, pulling Anna's head back, choking her slightly. Her slender body was red from numerous marks, all thanks to Elsa. Anna howled in delight every time the blonde spanked her, dug her nails into her skin, or hit her with their riding crop. Anna nearly dove for her collar when they entered the bedroom, desperate to show just how much of a good girl she was for her fiance.

Elsa leaned forward to bite Anna's ear lobe, grunting as she fucked her from behind.

"You like that baby?" Elsa snarled. Anna let out a slurred yes, it barely sounded like English, but Elsa got the point. The blonde slid her hands around Anna's body and brought her fingers up to pinch her nipples hard. The fire in Anna's core grew at this, and she whined for more. As Elsa continued to pump into her fiance, she roughly massaged the redhead's breasts, squeezing them harshly.

Anna reached back to curl her fingers in Elsa's hair, trying to bring their bodies as close as possible. The blonde closes her eyes and let herself be completely consumed by Anna's touch. She wrapped her arms tightly around her freckled waist and hoisted the shorter girl upright. Elsa fucked Anna as they rested on their knees, backs straight up. Without the support of the headboard, Anna now used both of her hands to hold onto Elsa's hair. The blonde nuzzled her face into Anna's shoulder, and slowed her rapid pounding. She began to make slow, yet very hard thrusts into Anna's sopping cunt. Elsa found her release nearing, and she couldn't hold out any longer. The CMO couldn't exactly tell how close Anna was in this moment, so she lowered one hand to the girl's clit, and began to make quick circles around the nub.

"Ah! F-fu-fuck!" Elsa was practically holding Anna up with one arm, the shorter girl was starting to crumble in ecstasy. Anna's cries melted Elsa's brain, and she let herself go. Her cock throbbed as one final, bruising stab of her cock released her seed into Anna's pussy. The redhead screamed as her body locked up, her cries pierced the windows, flowing out into the night. As Anna quaked, her body pushed against Elsa's, deepening the blondes cock. Elsa sighed and grunted as her balls emptied themselves, she wanted so badly to continue this all night, but her body was telling her that Anna would be here tomorrow, and she could fuck all she wanted to after a good nights rest. She slowly brought their bodies down on the mattress, spooning her fiance as she pulled out of her bruised cunt.

Elsa hissed as she finally became over-sensitive. Anna flopped her body on the comfortable bed, letting sleep shroud her mind. Elsa gently massaged Anna's belly, and Anna in return placed her hand over Elsa's. The blonde sighed happily as she felt Anna's engagement ring brush over her skin.

"I love you. I love y…" And with that Anna passed out, her final words of the night sending Elsa's heart into a flurry. Elsa brought the sheets over their bodies and kissed the back of Anna's mangled head.

"I love you too."

Mrs. Frost… that has a nice ring to it

**End**

**Thank you all for reading this story, and keeping track even when my inconsistent ass fails to update on a timely schedule. The world is a crazy place right now, well, crazier than usual I guess. These stories aren't really focused on 'feel-good, heartwarming content' but I know now is a time more than ever to give back entertaining content, whatever that may be. Stay safe everyone, and thank you again for sticking with me. Until next time friends.**


End file.
